La vengeance d’une barge et d’un crétin
by lasurvolte
Summary: vengeance de Naruto et de l'autatrice parce que Sasuke est parti !


**Titre :** La vengeance d'une barge et d'un crétin

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Sasuke et Naruto sont à moi, Gaara aussi, Neji est à qui le veut, et je vous laisse Sakura…

Bon sérieusement : ils sont tous à Masashi Kishimoto. Ceci n'est qu'un emprunt (même si je ne compte pas les rendre…)

**Résumé :** La vengeance de Naruto (et de l'autatrice) parce que Sasuke est parti !

**Genre :** Encore un truc débile… Du n'importe nawak… Ceci n'est qu'un pur délire, ne pas lire si c'est pour le prendre au premier degré, parce qu'à mon avis faut le prendre au 378980millième degré…

**Couples : **Peut-on vraiment parler de couples dans cette situation ?

Bon dans le désordre : sasunaru, nejinaru, sakunaru, gaaruto…

**Note :** J'écris des fois n'importe quoi… Ceci en est la preuve…

Si y a des fautes je m'en excuse, oubliez les, merci

Entre parenthèse : mes commentaires.

* * *

Je tiens ma vengeance contre Sasuke (ma sœur va me tuer). Il est partit, très bien, il s'est barré, ok, il nous as laissé Sakura et moi poireauté tous les deux tout seuls, on a perdu notre temps à le chercher, mais j'ai trouvé moi comment le faire revenir et plus vite que ça. C'est pour ça que je me dirige aujourd'hui vers le village du sable, et que je choppe le Kazekage entre quatre yeux !

- Gaara, maintenant à partir d'aujourd'hui tu es mon petit ami !

- …

- Ceci n'est que le délire d'une autatrice folle parce que Sasuke est parti et qu'elle déprime comme un dindon fou devant son ordi… Mais elle a eut une idée de vengeance super : nous coller ensemble !

- …

- Je vois que tu as appris de nouveau mot de vocabulaire depuis qu'on s'est vu la dernière fois.

- …

- Très bien, bon on s'embrasse ?

- …

- Si toi aussi t'es d'accord…

Et pouf, me voilà à poser mes lèvres sur celles de Gaara, et de demander le passage avec ma langue… Punaise, fou comme il embrasse bien ce mec… Après tout il est peut-être mieux que Sasuke, bien fait pour lui l'avait qu'à pas déserter rejoindre ce traître d'Orochimaru. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il va lui apporter ce serpent ? A part lui piquer son magnifique corps de rêve… Mais après tout c'est plus mon problème, aujourd'hui je suis avec Gaara. Au bout d'un moment je finis par me décoller de lui.

- C'est pas que je t'aime, mais t'embrasse bien et t'es plutôt sexy…

- Ok ! (hourra il a prononcé un mot !)

Bon nous voilà désigné comme petits amis, amants… Faut coller des affiches maintenant. Moi je vous dis, si Sasuke tombe sur une des photos qu'on a placardées il va ramener son joli petit cul plus vite qu'à la vitesse du son. (Ca tombe plutôt bien vu qu'il est au village caché du son)

Une semaine plus tard toujours pas de nouvelle. Gaara lui me fait de plus en plus peur, je crois qu'il est en train de se dévergonder…

- Mon Naru-chan chéri chou, tu penses encore au brun ? Mais je suis là pour toi moi, mon petit cœur

Tiens qu'est ce que je vous disais. Il s'est transformé en espèce de monstre fou… Ah non, mince il l'était déjà ça. En tout cas il a pété une nouvelle durite, il arrête pas de parler d'amour, de me bisouiller, de me traîner de force sous la douche… C'est pas que ça me déplait, non Gaara est très très très doué de ses mains… Non, ce qui m'ennuie, c'est qu'il croit que je ressens une once d'amour pour lui… Mais non que dalle, moi je fais juste ça pour faire revenir mon brun. Une fois qu'il sera à nouveau là, Gaara passera aux oubliettes ! Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que Sasuke ne revient pas… Il n'a pas du tomber sur les affiches… Très bien, arrangeons nous pour passer à la télé, faire parler de nous dans le pays tout entier, pour qu'il tombe de façon certaine sur le couple le plus chaud de l'année Gaara Naruto.

Un mois plus tard toujours pas de nouvelle. Gaara ne me lâche plus. Sasuke je t'en supplie reviens, je ne supporte plus cette situation. Pourquoi est ce que tu ne reviens pas ? Tu devrais pourtant être jaloux non ? Ton blond avec un autre, ça devrait te faire enrager… Tu t'amuses tant que ça chez Orochimaru ? J'ai pourtant fais autant de pub que possible, tout le monde ne parle que de nous, je veux bien que le village du son soit planqué dans un trou paumé au milieu d'un troupeau de vaches, mais quand même, les vaches sont modernes aujourd'hui, elles doivent avoir la télé. Si Gaara ça suffit pas, je peux faire pire, attend !

Voilà je l'ai largué, maintenant je colle les basquets de Neji.

- Neji, à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est toi mon nouveau petit ami

- NARUTOOOOO CHERI CHOU TU PEUX PAS ME FAIIIRE CA !

Ca c'est Gaara qui se cramponne à mes jambes, il veut plus me lâcher... Je lui cogne dessus pour qu'il dégage et il finit par partir en pleurnichant.

- Bon, Neji je disais donc, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est toi mon nouveau petit ami

- …

Je vois qu'il a autant de conversation que Gaara dans ses débuts…

- Ceci n'est que le délire d'une autatrice folle parce que Sasuke est parti et en plus ne revient pas, elle se tape la tête contre les murs pour la rentrer comme les autruches tellement elle déprime… Mais elle a eut une nouvelle idée : me coller avec toi !

- …

- Ton vocabulaire est très avancé

- …

- Bon on s'embrasse ok ?

- …

- Allons y

Alors je choppe le brun aux cheveux long par le col et colle mes lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se fait plus intense. Punaise, il embrasse encore mieux que Gaara celui là. Après tout il est peut-être mieux que Sasuke aussi… Bien fait pour lui. Enfin de toute façon là il sera obligé de revenir, il ne pourra pas souffrir que je me tape un autre brun que lui. Je me décolle de Neji après quelques minutes :

- T'es beau gosse, t'embrasse merveilleusement bien, mais va pas croire que je t'aime.

- D'accord.

Bon nous voilà désignés comme petit ami, amant. Je colle à nouveau des affiches… Sasuke sera obligé de ramener sa mignonne petite frimousse plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière.

Une semaine passe, un mois, toujours rien. Neji aussi a pété un câble, il est encore plus effrayant que Gaara.

- Mon petit renard au miel tu penses encore à l'autre affreux, mais moi je suis trois milles fois plus mimi que lui. Et je suis meilleur au lit en plus je suis sûr…

Sasukeeeee revient, ils deviennent tous fou… Pas que Neji soit pas doué, oh non, mais que je ne ressens rien pour lui… Si Sasuke débarque il est certain que Neji disparaîtra de ma vie comme une rature au crayon de papier effacé à la gomme (oh ! Quelle belle métaphore).

Mais aucune nouvelle de Sasuke… Je me demande ce que fait Orochimaru pour qu'il lui plaise plus que moi… Mais si Gaara et Neji ne suffisent pas, je peux faire pire, attend !

Voilà j'ai largué le brun aux cheveux longs, maintenant je bave devant Sakura.

- Sakura, aujourd'hui on sort ensemble…

Que je lui dis tout en balançant un rasengan à Neji qui était entrain de me déshabiller tellement il se tenait fort à mon pantalon.

- Moi je ne veux pas, je n'aime que Sasuke-kun, bouhouhou

On peut pas dire qu'elle soit silencieuse elle par contre…

- T'as pas le choix de toute façon, ceci est le délire d'une autatrice complètement ravagée, parce que Sasuke est parti, qu'il ne revient pas, et qui a l'air de préférer Orochimaru… Elle va jusqu'à vouloir me coller avec toi, je t'explique comment elle doit déprimer…

- Mais moi je veuuuuuuux pas

Je lui colle une baigne pour l'assommer et l'embrasse. Pff en plus d'être gluante, pleurnicharde, chiante, elle embrasse mal. Je la repousse assez violemment passe la main sur ma bouche…

Mais là au moins je suis sûr que Sasuke va revenir, il supportera pas que je sorte avec cette espèce de chose… J'en suis sûr.

Trois secondes plus tard, je tombe par terre avec un beau brun ténébreux dans les bras. Vous voyez, qu'est ce que je disais ? J'ai même pas eut à placarder des affiches…

- Crétin, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Bah j'essaye de te faire revenir… Mais comme sortir avec Gaara n'a pas suffit, que sortir avec Neji non plus… Il a bien fallut que je passe aux choses sérieuses.

- Je sais ! J'aurais voulu revenir plutôt, rien que quand je t'ai vu sur ces photos là, avec l'espèce de gars du sable, mais Orochimaru m'a enfermé, ligoté, bloqué dans un kekkai, impossible de revenir. Il avait laissé une télé allumée exprès pour me narguer. Après quand je t'ai vu avec Mister destin, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir… Non mais quel horreur, toi ? Avec un autre brun… Non mais quelle idée… Mais le pire ça a été quand j'ai entendu l'autatrice me dire que si je trouvais pas un moyen pour me libérer elle te collait avec Sakura… Croit moi que le kekkai, les cordes, les verrous n'ont pas tenus longtemps…

Nyahahaha, je savais bien qu'Orochimaru n'était pas plus intéressant que moi, ce serpent avait empêcher mon chéri chou de me rejoindre, ça c'est un véritable méchant !

- Bon Sasuke, si on allait dans la chambre, parce que là… On est par terre en pleins milieu de Konoha, en plus y a Sakura derrière qu'à laisser ses dents tomber par terre de jalousie et qui pleurniche, c'est très chiant…

- Ok ! Juste avant j'ai deux ou trois petites choses à régler, va m'attendre.

Sasuke assassina d'une manière atroce Sakura, Neji et Gaara… Non mais oh ! Fallait pas profiter de la situation avec SON blond. Puis rejoins Naruto dans la chambre, où il lui sauta dessus sauvagement et lui arracha tous les vêtements avant de l'embrasser.

Oh ! Punaise il embrasse mieux que Gaara et Neji réunis, bon sang… Quel dieu ! Bouahaha, j'ai bien fait de l'attendre…

Fin !

Nan pas de lemon, bouhahahaha…

Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit quand j'ai écris un truc pareil…

J'avais sûrement pété un plomb, encore un autre…

J'avais pas supporté le départ de Sasuke…

Veuillez me pardonnez d'écrire des inepties pareil…

BOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

Sasuke : elle a l'air vachement désolé là…


End file.
